Jezebel
Personality Jezebel is a friendly, carefree, and respectful Rough Collie. Spanish has always been her love language to learn and to share. Jezebel loves to play around with the pups, but mainly [[Kasey|'Kasey']] since she feels like a sister to her. She can get a bit hyper-active, which could cause to get someone hurt on accident, but she doesn't like to cause harm. Jezebel can get a bit frustrated, fussy, and sassy if she gets bullied since she got picked on severely by Dobermans, Great Danes, and Black Labs when she was just little. when Jezebel is an adult, she learned to just ignore mean people/pups. She also gets a more protective side when Bell, Band, and Hannah is born. She also learns another language(French) which causes her to get upset as it is a harder language than Spanish to learn. Bio Jezebel used to be a Spanish teacher at the Adventure Bay pup school. She loved teaching the little pups and seeing them bloom as they learned more and more, and got better in the language. She doesn't really remember that much of her puppy past, all she remembered was teaching at the school, a earthquake happening which ruined almost everything, getting hurt and getting found by Marshall. he healed her back to health and brought her to the lookout which where Ryder gave her food and water. She told them where she came from, and what she did before the earthquake. She said "I was a Spanish teacher" in spanish which really shocked and surprised them. During a mission, Rocky, Chase, and Ryder was helping a person that was been robbed from. The person only spoke Spanish. It was very confusing for the three. Luckily Jezebel came along and helped communicate and translate what the person was saying. After the mission Ryder awarded Jezebel as becoming the PAW Patrol's very first Spanish Translator. Over the course of time spending time at the lookout with Ryder, and the pups, Jezebel started having feelings for the Dalmatian. As she grew older, Marshall and Jezebel started dating. Their relationship grew as they learned more about each other. Along with that timeline, Jezebel learned that Kasey is her long lost adopted sister. Which shocked the both of them, they hanged around with each other too talking and learning more about each other. A month later Marshall proposed to Jezebel about marring him, and Jezebel said yes. a week later after that, Jezebel and [[Shadow Kasey|'Shadow Kasey']] met each other. She didn't really appreciate her present at the lookout, she could tell that she was up to something by the way her body language was, her tone of voice, and the figgy level that she was moving her paws. But once Shadow kasey saw Chase and after a short chat with each other Shadow Kasey scattered away. Appearance Jezebel is a "Shaded Sable" Rough Collie. She has a dark clear red shade mahogany in color with dark masking and with some light black fringes on the back. Stories she appears in By Me: Present Day: * Pups meet Jezebel (Coming Soon) '(Debut)'' * ULTIMATE RESCUE: Pups Saves a Missing Child '''F''uture Generation:'' Third Generation: By Others Present Day: Future Generation: Third Generation: Movies she's in: Trivia Catchphrases: "Spanish Translator Jezebel coming through!" "Oh Boy aquí vamos de nuevo!"(oh boy here we go again) "Paw Patrol está en un rollo!"(PAW Patrol is on a roll) '(Jezebel says it after Ryder sometimes) ''"If you need help learning Spanish, I am happy to help! Si" '''~Pup Pack tools: TBA Vehicle: TBA Fears: * Snow- ''she was once in a Avalanche * ''Thunderstorms- ''she dos'nt like loud thunder * ''Her friends getting hurt(specially Kasey)- ''After alot of stoires form Kasey that she is always being injured and hospitalizedd by her sister. '''More Coming Soon!~' Known Family: Bosco-'' father ''Chelsea- mother Kasey- ''Adoptive sister actresses ''Young Jezebel- '?' Adult Jezebel- 'Fergie:' Voice of Jezebel from Marmaduke. Category:Dragons19's OC's Category:Femaled